


Augen unter Null

by silber_mond



Series: Null komma Null [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silber_mond/pseuds/silber_mond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинт приходит посмотреть на того, кто проиграл. Но Локи - это всегда Локи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Augen unter Null

Он едва помещался на узкой койке в своей новой, на этот раз уж точно временной, тюрьме. Изнутри стенки ее казались прозрачными, снаружи — зеркальными, и этому Локи был отчасти рад — никто не будет нарезать вокруг этой штуки круги и разглядывать его, валяющегося здесь бесполезной грудой. 

Это было единственное занятие, которое он мог себе позволить — со скованными за спиной руками многого не сделаешь. Даже ходить вдоль стен получалось с трудом. Еще не восстановившегося после общения с Халком Локи мутило, и плохо дышащий, похоже, что все-таки сломанный, нос только усугублял ситуацию. Прибавить к этому отвратительную горечь от провала, от вынужденного унижения — и спокойно лежать тоже оказывалось невозможно.

Но хуже всего были сны. 

* * *

С самого своего появления на Земле, когда проклятые Читаури без предупреждения швырнули его в портал, решив, что уже пора действовать, Локи не спал. Поначалу он, ошарашенный и непонимающий, что происходит вокруг, боялся хоть на секунду ослабить контроль над ситуацией и расплатиться за возможный проигрыш, едва начав игру.

«Босс, вы бы поспали, что ли», — сказал ему как-то Бартон, и Локи не ударил его только потому, что успел осознать доселе невозможное — к нему подошли, а он этого даже не заметил.

Спать, правда, он все равно не пошел, только кивнул в ответ и вытянул ноги, оперся спиной о стенку и крепче сжал скипетр.

Бартон молча ушел, молча вернулся и так же молча вручил ему мягкий стаканчик. 

— Что это? — спросил Локи, протягивая руку. — Что еще вы притащили, Бартон?

— Попробуйте, — пожал тот плечами.

«Кофе, — сказали ему потом. — Улучшает внимание, концентрацию и производительность». 

Эффекта он не заметил, но напиток был горячим и сладким, да и пах приятно. Может, поэтому ему все-таки удалось отключиться на несколько минут.

Не стоило этого себе позволять.

* * *

Посланник Читаури не церемонился ни в обращениях, ни в поведении.

— Если ты проиграешь, не будет в этом или другом мире места, где бы тебя не нашли. Думаешь, ты познал боль? — вызывающая лишь отвращение ладонь в привычном жесте легла на его щеку. — В руках у него ты будешь мечтать о той сладкой боли.

Разум прошило молнией, резко, болезненно, и он едва сдержался, чтобы не закричать. Казалось бы, он уже мог привыкнуть к ощущению сжимающих его сознание когтей. Он не привык. 

А дальше стало лишь хуже.

Он не успевал. Не успевал за своими мыслями, своими противниками, своими, не слишком-то, но все же союзниками. Машины, ресурсы, тессеракт и собственное представление в Штутгарте, пленение, неожиданное освобождение и снова пленение, война, которая началась бы и без него…

На самом деле, ему не нужно было никакое господство. Да как вообще можно было на это повестись? Уничтожение — да. Истребление тех, кто превратил его в это жалкое подобие бога. Читаури. Один. Тор. 

* * *

Упустивший все имевшиеся возможности, распластанный на полу, он все же успел понять, что дальнейшее сопротивление бесполезно, и, похоже, здорово повеселил всех своей просьбой. Воды ему все-таки дали. Локи пил жадно, холодная жидкость щекотала горло, а в голове было пусто, как в свежевырытой могиле. 

Бартон не спускал его с прицела до тех пор, пока его не затолкали в эту конуру. Затащили, если быть точнее, потому что передвигаться сам на тот момент он попросту не мог. Человек в металлическом костюме, которого его братец звал сыном Старка (что за убогая старомодность), с легкостью поднял его на руки и спланировал к джету. Наконечник стрелы был последним, что он увидел перед тем, как закрыть глаза и притвориться мертвым.

* * *

С того момента мысль о том, что лучше бы он и правда умер, посещала его не раз. Жалкая, унизительная, но такая притягательная, когда ты просто не можешь жить, мысль.

Читаури приходили каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза дольше, чем на секунду. Иной раз их посредник являлся и до того, как веки Локи опускались. 

«Мы достанем тебя, — шипел он, запертый в своем измерении. — Ты расплатишься за невыполненное обещание, асгардец».

«Мы найдем тебя», — доносилось словно бы сзади, и по шее била тонкая струйка ледяного воздуха. 

«Мы заберем тебя, — билось безумным эхом в голове. — Заберем. Заберем. Заберем».

Через сутки аварийные огни вокруг его клетки начали казаться бесчисленными глазами Читаури, явившимися, чтобы выполнить свое обещание. Он смотрел на них, вытянувшись на полу, и не мог понять только одного: зачем им так было нужно забирать его к себе. 

«Сами на Землю тащиться боитесь, да? — думал он в промежутках между приступами тошноты. — Не так уж вы и могущественны, трусливые создания». 

Создания отвечать не спешили, а вот внутренний голос едко поинтересовался, кто же тогда он сам, если какие-то трусливые существа столько времени безнаказанно держат его за горло. Локи молча сглотнул.

***

Тюрьма была прозрачной, но, судя по расслабленной позе, Локи об этом не подозревал. Или ему было уже все равно?

Сейчас он по-прежнему ничем не отличался от того мешка с костями, который они обнаружили вбитым в пол в гостиной Старка. Хоукай не видел раньше, чтобы после такого выживали, но все равно не слишком удивился. Тогда, четыре дня назад, он готов был голыми руками придушить змеюку, заставившую его убить… скольких из своих? Из гражданских? Цифры ему так и не сказали, но он видел файлы, стопки цифровых файлов, переходящих в архив. Какая часть из них была на совести Локи? Какая — на его собственной? Еще минуту назад он считал, что его готовность по-прежнему с ним.

* * *

— Вас не ждал, — сообщил Локи с пола, когда Бартон вошел. Он по-прежнему зачем-то звал его на «вы».

— Садитесь, — продолжил Локи. — Места, простите, мало, но таковы уж апартаменты. У ваших архитекторов вкус дурноват.

Хотелось ему врезать. Хорошо так, с оттягом, прямо по безвольно раскинутым ногам. Сломать к чертям и без того вывернутые и наверняка затекшие руки, торчащие из-под спины. Схватить за волосы и с размаху впечатать лицом в стену камеру. И в угол койки. И еще раз в стену. Нос доломать, в конце концов.

Бартон был профессионалом. 

Поэтому молча устроился на корточках рядом.

«Я хочу на него посмотреть», — упрямо заявил он Наташе, когда уходил сюда, и, бросив взгляд на его лицо, та даже не стала пререкаться. Наверное, зря.

* * *

Клинт пришел посмотреть и смотрел. Уставился на ссадину на виске Локи, который по-прежнему лежал, не шевелясь, и смотрел. 

Сейчас Локи выглядел… нормальным, что ли? Молодой парень, разряженный в пафосный костюм и, если верить повреждениями, словно прошедшийся в нем по неблагополучному кварталу. Ничего необычного для Нью-Йорка.

— Хотите бить — бейте уже, — вдруг произнес Локи. — Хуже не будет, — и усмехнулся, демонстрируя зубы. С закрытыми глазами смотрелось дико.

Кулак сжался сам по себе.

— Я не бью лежачих, — процедил сквозь зубы Бартон, в надежде, что Локи заткнется.

Локи ожидания оправдал, не совсем, правда, как того хотелось Клинту.

Оперевшись скованными руками об пол, он сначала приподнялся, склонился вперед, словно пережидая. Подтянул ноги, оттолкнулся от пола коленом и встал, даже почти ровно. Сделал несколько шагов спиной к стене, вызывающе задрал подбородок и только после этого открыл глаза.

— Так лучше?

«Самоуверенный ублюдок, — думал про себя Бартон, делая шаг вперед. — Каков же ублюдок».

— Подрастеряли скорость? 

* * *

Он в открытую нарывался, это Клинт ясно видел. Понял, что может довести, и продолжал изображать на лице снисходительное презрение, которое очень хотелось растереть по стене. Странный какой-то мазохизм.

— Ну что же вы? Неужели я зря вставал? Между прочим, это довольно сложно сделать в моем-то, — Локи кивнул на свои руки, — положении.

Бартон сделал еще шаг навстречу, спокойный, почти равнодушный. Занес руку для удара и почти сразу же опустил, когда Локи в попытке еще что-то сказать закашлялся и, мгновенно потеряв равновесие, оступился. Стенка помогла ему сползти на пол, а не резко рухнуть, но виском он все равно, похоже, приложился. Несколько секунд он не шевелился: загнанный зверь, переводящий дыхание, но затем опять поднял взгляд.

— Так неудобно снова обращаться с одной и той же просьбой, — улыбнулся он, и Клинт не мог не удивиться тому, как резко меняли оттенок вроде бы полные одной лишь ненависти глаза.

Локи сглотнул и продолжил.

— Так вот. Я бы не отказался еще от одного стаканчика.

Тор как-то упомянул, что в детстве его братцу многое сходило с рук, и Бартона это удивило. Сейчас он ясно понял, что удивлялся зря.

Резко развернувшись, он дернулся к выходу из клетки и едва успел нажать на пульт в кармане, чтобы не влететь в бронированную стену собственным лбом.

***

Его опять окружили. Ни блеск доспехов, ни сияние скипетра, меняющего размер и форму согласно одной только его мысли, ни победная ухмылка не могли обмануть Читаури.

«Мы знаем, что ты задумал, — главный посредник протянул к нему руку, погладил по щеке, устанавливая контакт. — Думаешь, ты можешь скрыться?»

«Соберись, — командовал он себе. — Соберись же». Но остатки гордости, даже его болезненной и оттого несокрушимой гордости, не могли тягаться со впившимся в висок когтем.

«Мнишь себя богом, так и отвечай, как полагается, мальчик».

Вспышка.

«Думаешь, ты знаешь, что такое боль?»

Укол.

«Тебе трудно отвечать? Скоро ты вообще не сможешь издать ни звука».

Ему запрокинули голову.

«Тебе никогда не говорили, как наказывают богов?»

Голову обхватили обманчиво теплые руки. 

«Ну, так смотри».

Какая тут гордость, если тебя хотят выжечь насквозь живьем? 

Голубое сияние такого же, как его собственный, скипетра в буквальном смысле давило на глаза, на шею, на плечи. Локи дернулся…

… и скатился на пол, ударившись плечом обо что-то, в общем-то, мягкое.

Он не сразу понял, почему его не пытаются вернуть на место пытки или что там планировалось. Почему он почти не чувствует рук. И почему вместо сырого неприветливого запаха он вдыхает нечто знакомое и сладкое.

С трудом открывшиеся глаза резало даже тусклой внешней подсветкой, и, когда на лицо Локи неожиданно наползла тень, он сначала облегченно вздохнул и только потом удивился.

— Второй раз не встанешь?

Голос суровый, но ровный, без агрессии. Локи окончательно открыл зажмуренные было глаза, заново привыкая к обстановке камеры. Стена, одна сплошная прозрачная стена, пол, потолок, койка, ноги, ремень с пряжкой в виде птицы, кружка, зажатая в кулаке…

— Опять вы? Решились все-таки? 

Стрелок стоял над ним и снова просто смотрел, но в этот раз во взгляде уже не было такого желания убить на месте. Напротив, он был совершенно спокоен. Никак та рыжая постаралась?

— Вы только сразу решите: мне подниматься или нет, чтоб я зря силы не тратил. Положение-то не изменилось, — Локи улыбнулся и закрыл глаза в ожидании ответа.

«Ну что же ты, стрелок? — думал он про себя, теперь уж точно уверенный, что его не ударят. — Что тебе девочка такого сказала? Пожалеть предложила? Или тоже…».

— А, так вы, может, за сотрудничеством? — приоткрыл он один глаз и по лицу Клинта тут же понял: не знает. Не рассказала.

— Каким еще сотрудничеством? — переспросил тот, хмурясь.

— Пустое, — тряхнул, насколько позволяло его положение, головой Локи. Сухость в горле вернулась, и он вновь закашлялся. Желание подниматься отпало окончательно.

— Выкладывай, — потребовал Клинт, садясь рядом. — С кем ты тут уже посотрудничал?

Локи рассмеялся, хрипло, наигранно, хотел было раскинуть в стороны руки для полноты картины, но забыл о наручниках и лишь неловко дернулся.

— С вами, Бартон, — выдавил он тихо, но разборчиво. — Претензии имеются?

На секунду он подумал, что то горячее из кружки сейчас выплеснется прямо ему в лицо и наверняка обожжет. Не угадал. 

Клинт схватил его за шкирку, как котенка заигравшегося, и с внезапной легкостью приподнял и отшвырнул к стене у койки. Голова Локи безжизненно мотнулась, на этот раз он приложился об угол щекой и засмеялся. Теперь уже истерически.

* * *

Должно быть, со стороны он выглядел еще более жалко, чем в тот момент, когда очнулся после «разговора» с зеленой зверюгой. Но Локи волновало другое.  
«Как он кружку-то не расплескал? — думала оставшаяся часть его сознания. — Фокусник».

— Скольких я убил?

Локи сначала даже переспросить хотел, но не стал: от удара тошнота усилилась, а соображать и так было сложно.

— Простите, Бартон, забыл посчитать. Кофе-то дадите?

Он, в общем, уже не ждал, что его просьбу выполнят, если это можно было в принципе рассматривать как просьбу. Градус его язвительности рос в соответствии с очередным осознанием, что отсюда с Читаури ему не разобраться, а начавшей возвращаться магии не хватит на то, чтобы раз и навсегда закрыть контакт. Невозможность делать то, что было необходимо в данный момент, всегда растравляла его и без того привыкший выражаться тонкими издевками разум, а уж когда ты заперт в одиночной якобы неразрушимой банке… 

Поведение Бартона ему опять предугадать не удалось.

— Захлебнешься или обожжешься — твои проблемы, — произнес тот и поднес горячую кружку к его губам.

«Не обожгусь, не надейся», — со смешком подумал про себя Локи, делая глоток.

«А вот с «не захлебнуться» уже сложнее», — пронеслось в голове, когда он понял, что времени на то, чтобы проглотить сладкую жидкость, ему не дадут. 

Но проведенные без еды и воды дни делали свое дело. Не то чтобы Локи умер с голоду, если бы ему пришлось сидеть здесь одному еще пускай даже год, но ощущение пересохшего горла ему не нравилось, а потому он снова жадно пил из чужих рук и с иронией думал, что это может перерасти в традицию.

***

«Надо было яду в кружку подлить», — появилась на секунду мысль, но Бартон отмел ее как, во-первых, для него позорную, во-вторых, нерелевантную. Мысль, однако, далеко уходить не стала и явно собиралась о себе напомнить.

Клинт отчетливо понимал, что его снова провоцируют, да Локи особо и не скрывался, но Бартон не собирался снова идти у него на поводу. Во всяком случае не сейчас, когда он не понимал причин. Пожалуй, это было даже несколько любопытно.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — поинтересовался он, отстраняясь и в очередной раз усаживаясь на пол. Теперь он устроился напротив Локи, боком опершись на край койки и поставив рядом пустую кружку.

Ответа не последовало. Локи наигранно нагло скалился ему в лицо, но вот глаза закатывал больше из-за удара, нежели ради разжигания еще большей ненависти. Сильно, видимо, ударился. А еще бог… 

— Я и до утра могу тут просидеть, — равнодушно заметил Клинт. — У меня выходной завтра. 

Локи искривил губы в подобии усмешки и потянулся щекой к плечу, потер наливающийся синяк.

— А что, за предательства теперь не увольняют? — бросил он, снова выпрямившись.

И эту реплику Клинт воспринял совершенно спокойно, словно в один момент все его желание истыкать сидящее перед ним существо стрелами, кинжалами и просто любыми, даже не острыми, предметами перегорело, не оставив после себя и тени дымка.

Как там Наташа говорила, когнитивная рекалибровка? Он со смешком подумал, что до сих пор не уверен, что это вообще означало. Зато был уверен в своих ощущениях, как тогда, когда открыл глаза и увидел перед собой подозрительно знакомый кулак и взглянул в умоляющие (У Наташи? Умоляющие? Такое ему и в кошмарах не являлось.) глаза.

«Я не знала, что еще сделать, — сказала она потом, в медотсеке, пожимая плечами и укладываясь головой на его бедро. — Все равно тебе идут синяки».

Он привычным жестом зарылся пальцами в ее волосах и закрыл глаза, вновь представляя это ощущение выныривания с глубины: постепенное возвращение звуков, ощущение воздуха на коже и в легких и, наконец, возможность видеть. Краем сознания он порадовался, что никогда не тонул.

Вот и сейчас чувство было похожим. Ненависть отхлынула, и желания возвращать ее назад у Клинта не было. Зато было желание понять уже наконец из-за кого и чего все случилось.

Не то чтобы Клинт очень хорошо разбирался в людях, особенно в тех, кто людьми в общем-то и не являлись. Психологические портреты в его сферу деятельности не вписывались никаким боком. Зато в нее вписывалось умение оценивать ситуацию и мгновенно решать, что делать, если не было возможности связаться с начальством. А большего сейчас и не требовалось.

— Они до сих пор тебя держат? — спросил он практически наугад, основываясь только на каком-то обрывке воспоминания о закрывающем глаза и тут же резко, словно от удара хлыстом, дергающемся Локи. Внешних воздействий не было, а значит — кто-то добрался до него изнутри. 

Похоже, с вопросом он попал в яблочко.

Локи уставился на него внимательным взглядом хищной птицы с перебитым крылом. Все еще красив, все еще опасен, когти и острый клюв на месте, только улететь никак не получится. 

— С чего вы взяли, Бартон? — тон, обеспокоенный, недоуменный, выдал его окончательно.

— С полочки справа, — фыркнул Клинт. — Так что, все-таки?

— Если бы они меня до сих пор, как вы выразились, держали, я бы уже выполнил данное вашей спутнице обещание и сидел бы сейчас уж точно не здесь.

— И каково же было обещание?

— Ревнуете?

— Пока не знаю.

«Это враг, — на всякий случай напомнил сам себе Клинт. — Но языкастый, сволочь…»

— Так что за обещание? — повторил он вопрос. Локи смерил его взглядом и улыбнулся неожиданно мягко.

— Я пообещал ей оставить вас в живых, чтобы вы лично выпотрошили ее тощую шкурку, раз уж у меня нет на это времени. А потом снять с вас контроль и медленно убить, чтобы вы успели насладиться делом своих рук.

Казалось, он находился в самом центре комедии абсурда. Локи, безэмоционально процитировавший сам себя, продолжал улыбаться так, словно сказку рассказывал. И в улыбке чувствовался вызов, который Клинт с удовольствием не принял.

— Зачем ты несешь этот бред, если умеешь нормально разговаривать, — заметил он, почти укладываясь головой на койку. 

***

Бред?

— А в лаборатории вам нравилось, — протянул Локи, загадочно уставившись в потолок. — Хотите, напомню? Тогда вы очень внимательно слушали весь мой, как вы выразились, бред. И в глаза смотрели так преданно… — с придыханием произнес он и перевел взгляд на Клинта. — А знаете, что вам больше всего нравилось? Мои обещания.

Бирюзовые глаза напротив казались отверстиями, через которые льется такая же прозрачная бирюза, сплавленная из отблесков аварийных огней. На бледном невыразительном лице кроме них не было ничего, и картинка в голове Клинта сама сместилась на долгие часы назад, к тому моменту, когда это существо впервые коснулось его, схватило, выворачивая запястье, и замерло на одно мгновение вечности, уставившись и в самом буквальном смысле пронзив его не по-человечески заинтересованным взглядом ребенка, ломающего шею любимому котенку, чтобы потом своими руками его вылечить. 

— Помните, что я вам обещал, Бартон? Что вы, — выделил обращение Локи, — у меня просили?

Он не помнил ничего. Не знал ничего. Не хотел ничего. Он увидел, как легко выскользнула из браслета наручников рука Локи и отстраненно удивился, почему тот так долго тянул. 

— Безумие, — беззвучно произнес Локи, но Клинт слышал его голос, слившийся с его собственным, в своей голове, и ощущение в какой-то момент переставшего быть чужеродным присутствия успокаивало.

— Глазное яблоко, — будь здесь кто-то другой, он увидел бы лишь едва заметную усмешку, но Клинт по-прежнему отчетливо слышал слова.

А потом Локи потянулся к нему и, с успокаивающей улыбкой тыльной стороной кисти погладив его по щеке, помедлил секунду и закрыл ему ладонью глаза.

— Знаешь, как красиво смотрятся яблоки на льду? — услышал он, и ладонь надавила сильнее.

Он был уверен, что закричал, но в реальности не издал ни звука. Ладонь Локи казалась расплавленным раскаленным металлом, хотя на самом деле это был чистейший лед, с настойчивостью царапин от бриллианта, которым проводят по стеклу, расползавшийся по его черепу, взрезающий кожу и добирающийся до плоти, нервов, костей, обволакивавший их, как декабрьский иней — веки деревьев. Колючие осколки рассыпались по венам и капиллярам, царапая их тонкие стенки, несясь одним блестящим потоком к еще бившемуся…

— Не отрицайте, Бартон, у вас действительно есть сердце.

Первым делом он бросил взгляд на руки, по-прежнему скованные наручниками, и только потом смог посмотреть Локи в глаза. 

— Хотите, я пока вам еще что-нибудь покажу? 

Если бы кто-то раньше сказал ему, что бывают наваждения такой силы и реалистичности, он бы только пальцем у виска покрутил. Сейчас он не то что руку поднять — пошевелиться лишний раз боялся, чтобы вдруг не оказалось так, что это не мираж. Что виски, у которых он мог чем-то покрутить, насквозь промерзли, и хватит одного легкого удара, чтобы разбить ему голову на сотни блестящих осколков.

— Надо заметить, у вас неплохое воображение.

Его магия по-прежнему оставалась при нем, дошло вдруг до Клинта. Ее не хватает на то, чтобы избавиться от остатков контроля Читаури, но зато ее вполне достаточно, чтобы избавиться от них, ото всех по очереди, просто сведя каждого с ума.

— Почему вы молчите, Бартон? Вам неинтересно?

А ему, дураку, показалось, что он начал что-то понимать. Что он смог увидеть в Локи человека, несмотря на все то, что тот заставил его натворить. 

Он ошибся не в том, что пришел сюда, и не в том, что сделал это один.

Смиренно сидящее перед ним существо, в подобии молитвы сложившее перед собой скованные руки, никогда не было и не могло быть человеком. А кем оно было на самом деле… Клинт не был уверен, что Локи знает это сам.

Он не успел осознать ошибку, которую машинально засекли глаза. Изначально руки Локи были скованы за спиной, а теперь он держал их спереди…

* * *

— Бартон, — сильные пальцы схватили его за подбородок и заставили поднять голову. — Кажется, я солгал вашей подруге. Вы не стали смотреть шире на этот мир. — Вторая рука легла на грудь, наверное, даже на то же самое место, куда ранее уткнулся горевший голубым скипетр.

— Позвольте, я исправлюсь, — произнес Локи.

А потом Клинт перестал слышать что-либо, кроме тихого стука капель тающего льда.


End file.
